fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Slider Scouts
Slider Scouts is a universal app game that is available for all mobile devices for free. Flipline Studios first revealed the name of the game on August 8th, 2016, and then it was later released on October 4th, 2016. From the Blog Hey Everyone!! You may have noticed that our blog posts have been few and far-between recently. That is because we have been working super-hard on our newest game, and we finally get to reveal it to all of you! It’s called Slider Scouts and it will be our first-ever universal app, meaning it will work on both phones and tablets! This will also be our very first… *drumroll*… FREE APP!!! Seriously, it is free!! We’ll get into more details in the following weeks, but for now, we’ll leave you with this. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7929 Previews *'August 8, 2016:' Slider Scouts revealed http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7929 *'August 16, 2016:' Slide Right! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7945 *'August 22, 2016:' Slide Left! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7988 *'August 29, 2016:' Slide Up! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8009 *'September 5, 2016:' Slide Down! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8106 *'September 12, 2016:' Sneak Peek: Slider Scouts in Motion http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8133 *'September 20, 2016:' Sneak Peek: Short and Long Goals http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8178 *'September 27, 2016: '''Sneak Peek: Development Update http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8220 *'October 2, 2016: Slider Scouts Launching This Tuesday!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8247 *'''October 4, 2016: Slider Scouts is HERE!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8258 Characters Room A - Sliders *Burger Slider (Start) *Pretzel Bun Slider (Unlocked when player reaches Rank 2) *Buffalo Chicken Slider (Unlocked when player reaches Rank 7) *Grilled Cheese Slider (Unlocked when player reaches Rank 12) *Breakfast Slider (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) Room B - Onions *Gummy Onion (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Red Onion (Unlocked when player reaches Rank 17) *Pink Onion (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Yellow Onion (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Army Onion (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) Room C - Soda Pop *Root Beer Float (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Purple Burple (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Hyper Saucer (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Fizzo Can (Unlocked when player reaches Rank 22) *Dr. Cherry Gulp (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) Room D - Food Fighters *Disco Plumm (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Swiss Zack (Unlocked when player reaches Rank 27) *Pepperjack (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Banana Pants (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Strawbuzzy (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) Room E - Fruity *Pina Coolada (Unlocked when player reaches Rank 32) *Coco Coolada (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Cherry Bomb (Unlocked when player reaches Rank 37) *Tangerine (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Blackberry (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) Room F - Sundae Toppers *Mallow Men (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Mallow Gals (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Brownie Bop (Unlocked when a player reaches Rank 42) *Blondie Bop (Unlocked when a player reaches Rank 47) *Swizzler (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) Room G - Candy *Blot (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Nutty Butter Cup (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Truffle Bomb (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Lollipoppy (Unlocked when a player reaches Rank 52) *Wildberry Derps (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) Room H - BLT *Bacoburn (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Lettuce Lark (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Tomato (Unlocked when a player reaches Rank 57) *Awesome Saucer (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Dill Wheel (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) Room I - Mint Chocolate Chip *Cookie Doughman (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Creameo Cookie (Unlocked when a player reaches Rank 62) *Pepper Mint (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Spear Mint (Unlocked when a player reaches Rank 67) *Choco Mint (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) Room J - Munchmore *Cheddar Mack (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Radish (Unlocked when a player reaches Rank 72) *Blue Shroom (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Luau Le Punch (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Jellyback (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) Room K - Munchmore Rarities *Honeydoo (Unlocked when a player reaches Rank 77) *Cheesecake Wheel (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Pinto Bean (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Habandito (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Blue Barry (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) Room L - Munchmore Monsters *Pizza Monster (Unlocked when a player reaches Rank 82) *Mini Sundaesaurus (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Chili Bud (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Flapstack (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Atomic Wingding (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) Room M - Aquatic *Mangoby (Unlocked when a player reaches Rank 87) *Dreammissile (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Powseeker (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Splashberry Derps (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Gummeel (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) Room N - Pets *Jackie the Tarantula (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Tart (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Cannoli (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Cookie (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Pickle (Unlocked when a player reaches Rank 92) Room O - Flipline Classics *Mini McCoy (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Guppy (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Jake (Unlocked when a player reaches Rank 97) *Jacksmith Hammer (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) *Hexfield the Hat (Can be purchased for $0.99 or unlocked from The Great Slider Shrine) Room P - Star Unlocks *Sliderzilla (When a player gets 10 stars) *Moneybag (When a player gets 50 stars) *Addie (When a player gets 100 stars) *Warp Coin (When a player gets 170 stars) *Golden Papa Louie (When a player gets 225 stars) Friends *Prizella (provides free prizes) *Addie (provides a coin bonus after watching a short video) *The Great Slider Shrine (provides new scouts in exchange for coins) Obstacles *Bubblegum Patch *1-Way Ramp *Purple Diamond Blocks *Red Heart and Blue Spade Blocks *Green Clover Blocks *Green Clover Switch (when hit will raise or lower the clover blocks) *Shuffleboard Puck *Bouncer Enemies *BBQ Basher *Mustard Masher *Ketchup Crasher *Blue Cheese Ramekin *Ranch Ramekin *Spiky Guac *Blazeberry Other Hazards *Spike Trap *Spike Block *Wooden Planks *Bottomless Pits *Rotating Spikes Bonus items (will only appear when a badge is active) *Gummy Snipes (they will go back in their hole if it faces the slider) *Balloons (after a few seconds they will pop so grab them quickly) *Red Papa Coins (counts as a coin when collected) Locations Areas that have the same formatting (regular, bold, italic, or bold italic) share the same music track *Lettuce Lane *'Fort Onion' *''Blue Moon Bay'' (Rank 3) *Garlic Bread Grove (Rank 8) *'Sausage Mines '(Rank 13) *Mount Monterey (Rank 18) *''Watermelon Maze'' (Rank 23) *''BBQ Bog ''(Rank 28) *''Multigrain Fields (Rank 33) *'Fizzo Factory' (Rank 38) *Cookie Caverns ''(Rank 43) *'The X Zone '(Rank 48) Ranks Badges New badges will be available every 3 hours. There is no set order. There are a total of 24 badges. If you want to find out what number will be on that badge at a certain level: Level 1 + n * (p-1), where n is the number added as each level progresses, and p is the level. Furniture *Fridge *Potted Plant *Arm Chair *Stove *Bed *Toilet *Tall Lamp *Bar Stool *Floating TV *TV Set Trivia General *This is the first Flipline game that is based on a minigame, Slider Escape, and have many of the platformer enemies as playable characters. **A good number of baddies who were brought in from the platformer games received design changes of varying degrees in Slider Scouts. **Luau LePunch is the only one of the three platformer bosses to appear in Slider Scouts. *This is the first app from Flipline that is not a gameria. *There are a total of 80 sliders in this game. "There are 75 Scouts that can be unlocked by either reaching a certain rank or offering coins to the Great Slider Shrine. However, there are 5 super-rare Scouts that can only be unlocked by earning Scout Stars..." http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8178 Levels and Rooms *In the beginning of the game, you will always start out in the location you most recently unlocked. However, the rank after unlocking the X-Zone (the final unlockable location), the game will start you out in a random location every time. *Any room that ends in a 1 is a bonus room (treasure or coin room). *When you reach a room that ends in a 1 or 6, the area changes and a sound plays to signify that the area has changed. *There is a legality when you up any rank: **Every rank that its ends 2 or 7, you unlock a new scout until rank 97. **You get new locations on ranks that end in 3 or 8 until rank 48. **Any rank that ends in any other digit, you either get a new furniture or 20 coins. **After rank 100, you get 20 coins every time you rank up. **After you reach Room 22, the game will give you a little less time to complete each room (Room 22 gives you 29 seconds, Room 23 gives you 28, etc). This continues until room 41, in which you only have 10 seconds to complete a room; after that point, the amount of time you're given to complete a room won't go down anymore. Glitches *When you reach Rank 100, the rank number will display the number 190 instead. From that point on, the rank number will loop between 190 and 199 as you continue to rank up until you reach Rank 160, after which the game will display the correct rank number. This has been fixed as of version 1.0.3. *There is a glitch where the room can turn completely black while you are in the middle of a room, causing a death if you don't remember the pattern of the room. This glitch is very rare. Gallery Blog_bannerss.jpg gameplay_splash.jpg gameplay_room1.jpg gameplay_room2.jpg gameplay_levelup.jpg gameplay_room9.jpg slideleft_badges.jpg slideleft_customize.jpg slideleft_lodge.jpg slideleft_quests.jpg slideleft_sliderparty.jpg slideleft_start.jpg slideup_01.jpg slideup_02.jpg slideup_03.jpg slideup_04.jpg slidedown_01.jpg slidedown_02.jpg slidedown_03.jpg slidedown_04.jpg Scoutstars_01.jpg Scoutstars_02.jpg Treasure_01.jpg Slider Scouts Game Trailer Fire.png|Now we just need some fire to cook this Bacon sliderday_drcherrygulp.jpg Slider it.png Screenshot 2016-10-11-14-51-45.png golden Papa Louie.png|Golden Papa Louie Slider Warp Coin.png|Warp Coin Slider Slider Scouts icon on the homepage.png sliderday_hexfieldthehat_sm.jpg sliderday_chilibud_sm.jpg sliderday_logo.jpg Sliderday.jpg Sliderday mallowgals.jpg Sliderday wildberryderps sm.jpg sliderday_breakfastslider_sm.jpg Sliderday pinkonion sm.jpg Category:App Games Category:Games Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:2016 Games Category:Slider Scouts